


Bad Luck

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Redemption, Bullying, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: High school is hard. Bill helps Dipper.





	

"Is that the new kid?"

"I heard he lives with the old fart in the Mystery Shack!"

"Dude! That place is _so_ fake."

"He's weird."

"I think his name is Dipper."

There was an eruption of laughter from behind Dipper, and he felt his ears burn. Ever since he and Mabel got their parents to let them stay in Gravity Falls, high school has been that much harder. Kids in high school seemed to hate them.

Instead of rising to the bait of taunts, however, Dipper just slid into the nearest bathroom. 

It looked like nobody was in there besides him. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly set down his textbooks and pulled out the journal he had been working on in place of the old ones that had gotten destroyed. The school was full of creatures; pixies, mostly. He had just barely started writing in it when the door swung open.

Of course, it just had to be Greg. The kid was a year older than he was and at least twice his size. 

"Well, if it isn't little Dipper Pines!"

Dipper used his foot to kick his textbooks closer to his bag. He didn't care about getting used as a punching bag himself, but these books were expensive as hell and he needed them in order to do well.

"Leave me alone," He mumbled, closing the journal. But Greg had already seen it.

"What's that, shorty?!"

"Nothing!" He snapped, holding the book closer to him. Greg stepped closer. "Then lemme see it, freak!"

He reached out with two beefy hands and got hold of one end. With all his strength, Dipper pulled to get it back, but it slipped. As if in slow motion, the precious journal tumbled through the air and finally landed in a puddle. 

Realizing that he could get in trouble for damaging property, Greg immediately sprinted out and back into the hall. 

Dipper lunged for the Journal.

"No, no- no, no!" 

It was already sopping wet, the ink smeared and smudged beyond recognition. Papers were soggy and tearing, and the delicate leather binding was ruined. Dipper felt his breath hitch in horror. This was the only thing he cared about. This was all he had left. Years and years of studying going into it. It was ruined. He felt tears prick his eyes.

"No need for tears!" A high pitched, vocalized voice came from above. Dipper's head shot up. "Bill?!" He nearly screamed, tripping backwards to the ground. Indeed, Bill Cipher was floating beside him. 

"What a jerk," Bill muttered, turning to inspect the damage. Dipper rubbed at his eyes, trying to see if this was real. He had destroyed Bill, just a year ago. How... how...?

With a wave of his hand, the dream-demon seemed to wipe off the water from the journal. Dipper looked up in fascination as the blotched ink slowly dripped back into place and the smudges disappeared. The water stains on the leather faded away, and the damp paper dried itself. It was as if nothing had happened.

Bill tossed it back to him, grinning. "It's good to see you, Pine Tree!"

Dipper felt too happy to say anything rude. Bill had just saved his most prized possession. "What're... what're you _doing_ here?" Bill laughed. "Oh, you know me! Besides, I thought i could turn a new leaf! And seeing as you are constantly getting pushed around-"

Dipper blushed.

"-I thought I might as well do something."

Well. It wasn't like Dipper completely trusted the demon, obviously, but he felt a significant amount of gratitude. "Thank you," He said honestly. 

Bill looked surprised. "No problemo~. But don't keep coming to me whenever that dumb thing gets ruined. I'm not-not-not a servant!" And with that, he popped away in a flash. Dipper blinked again.

Thinking, 'what the hell', Dipper shoved his books back in his bag and got up off the floor. 

High school was hard, but it was nice to know that Bill was there for him. Sometimes. Maybe not a lot.

(Probably watching him.) 

(Dipper tried not to think about that too much.)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LITERALLY (not) THE DUMBEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN.
> 
> I just really needed to get ahead on that 130 writing prompt list. Lol. Also, I'm not dead. But I'm thinking about orphaning one of my works, because I hate it and it's not finished and I'm sorry.
> 
> Grr. Okay. Well, comment/kudos if you enjoyed (or if you didn't, ;)


End file.
